


【戈鹅】在晴天道别

by Row056



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bruce/Clack mention, Fluff, M/M, S5 Derivative, Slow Burn, fall in love, happy end, s5e12 doesn't exist
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Row056/pseuds/Row056
Summary: “Our story will never end.”
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> s5衍生。tv剧情+私设。这是我的第一篇GOBBLEPOT FanFic（严格来说是互攻文，但是会有戈鹅提及）我不太会写文章，我还在努力学习中，因此很多不足之处请多担待。最后，这是happy end！希望您能喜欢！  
> 相关设定注意：单身老汉Jim/文中出现的芭芭拉都是指女儿/谜语和企鹅曾是朋友
> 
> 另外，谢谢菜菜支持我、愿意为我检查，帮助我完成这个故事。

空气停滞了，吉姆从昏睡中睁开眼。窗外灰蒙蒙的白光打在窗帘上，沙哑的门铃声忽然划破凝固的空间冲进吉姆耳膜，他耷拉下眼皮翻身去够躺倒的电子钟。 

床头柜上的杯子被他碰落砸在地毯上，隔夜的威士忌洒了一地。吉姆突然清醒了过来，连续的宿醉让他不得不放弃俯身的念头，他支起身子坐在床头，还不等他多想，急促地敲门声持续召唤着他。 

门外传来信差不耐烦的喊声：“詹姆斯戈登先生？您有一封挂号信！先生您在吗？” 

吉姆叹了口气，下床时一脚踩到冰凉的液体上，他小声咒骂，在寻找纸巾的时候又被敲门声打断。吉姆皱紧眉，往边上的地毯上蹭蹭脚底，便小跑着穿过简单短小的客厅过道去开门。楼道里已经不见人影，吉姆低下头，有一包薄薄的牛皮信封随意地卡在门边收信箱中，他将它拿回屋子。 

信封里的东西很简单，是两张风景明信片，一张背面是空白的，另一张上简单的写着几句十分常见的问候。吉姆端倪了片刻那张空白明信片上的风景照，转头又去看问候信的落款，是哈维寄来的。从7月哈维正式退休离开哥谭后，他每个月都会给吉姆寄一封挂号信，他说他还是不喜欢明信片的寄送方式，那种过于暴露的传递方式总让他没有安全感，但他也不喜欢太“高科技”的短信联络——他总觉得那会使他变得像机器一样无情——因此尽管吉姆仍旧会拿这点取笑他，仍然选择短信回复他的定期问候，哈维还是坚持给吉姆寄明信片，并给它们套一张牛皮纸自我满足。 

吉姆把信收起来，打算给哈维回一条讯息，他在茶几上翻找半天，终于在织布杯垫下翻到手机，他才想起来自己手机已经关机两天了，现在因为电量耗尽而无法开机。吉姆一屁股坐进沙发里，给手机换了一块电板。手机屏幕亮起来的时候，他感觉脚掌粘粘的，意识到卧室里还有一滩或许已经留印的污渍和玻璃渣需要清理。他颓丧的钻进沙发。 

吉姆最近过得很糟糕，他被指控涉嫌受贿需要停职休假两周接受调查。市长找他去面谈希望他为了所有人好，不要继续插手“菲丽案”，在被停职前，吉姆为了这个案子五天没睡彻夜追查，他的精神状态很不好，他只能记起自己两天前被临时撤免时市长对他说的话：“哥谭还需要你这个‘局长’，所以我不会让你离开的，但有时候必须使用下下策。请你记住，我并不需要你，我需要的是哥谭的稳定，戈登局长。” 

詹姆斯市长滑稽的口音在吉姆的记忆里变得更加让人烦躁，他知道自己为什么这么执着于这个案件，那里面有一些涉及哥谭权贵的人情世故这是肯定的，但是让吉姆亲自参与如此重视的原因并非在此——至少不仅仅如此——他在检阅第二次案情报告的时候，看到了对企鹅手下也有参与其中的推测，此刻他仿佛抓到了一根稻草，让他没有办法将报告翻到下一页。 

自从企鹅人从黑门监狱出狱，想要刺杀吉姆但没有成功之后的这两年里，吉姆就再也没有见过他。尽管他多少从其他警员或者报纸新闻，甚至是蝙蝠侠那里断断续续听说过不少关于企鹅人的消息，但他从两年前起就再也没有见过活生生的奥斯沃德。那些关于企鹅的寥寥讯息总结起来也不过三言两语就能说清：企鹅出狱后大小动作不断，仅一年他就基本收回了自己的势力。有传言他又和谜语人关系断断续续时好时坏。这样的信息对于吉姆来说，不过是杯水车薪，根本无法压制他那些自己不愿意过度思考的念头。奥斯沃德有近两年没找过吉姆，并且似乎在吉姆可以企及的范围里隐藏起了自己，他甚至不那么频繁地出现在镜头前大言炎炎。吉姆不愿承认他确实是有些怀念他的，他只是说服自己担心奥斯沃德又有什么阴谋诡计在筹划。 

因为酗酒，吉姆开始偏头痛，他走回卧室拿他的杯子，才进门就看到他的老伙伴已经安静的躺在地上，碎成三瓣。吉姆在厨房柜子里找到了止痛片，然后在料理台底下的柜子里翻出一个可以使用的马克杯。杯子上装点着紫色的印花雨伞图案，吉姆盯着那些卡通图案皱起眉。

因为他们两年前决裂的关系，吉姆最近越来越难得到关于企鹅的确切消息。他试图旁敲侧击的问过蝙蝠侠，但是蝙蝠侠表示今年企鹅没有特别明显的活动迹象，虽然他也觉得奇怪，但是他并没有花很多精力去追踪一个“不在犯罪的人”。在最后蝙蝠侠补充了一句：“不过，最近确实有坊间流言说企鹅人已经死了。但我想那可能是他的某个诡计，确实需要留意一下他之后会不会有什么动作。” 

“企鹅人已经死了。”吉姆盯着天花板又想起这句话，没来由的有些郁闷，他深吸一口气，感觉空气浑浊。

两天颓废闭门的日子里，暖气片呼出的闷热二氧化碳整天缠绕着吉姆，让他没有办法思考。他起身开窗通风，新鲜且冰冷的空气涌进屋子。手机震动起来，是芭芭拉发来的短信。吉姆轻轻笑起来，他抓了一把乱糟糟的头发，给自己不算漫长的又一次“长假”做了个临时安排。他迅速把卧室地上清理了一番，往水桶包里塞了几件换洗衣裤和洗漱用品，抓起手机和钥匙就出门了。

***

吉姆花了将近四个小时才到达他母亲居住的市外小镇。现在是午后活动时间，芭芭拉压低鸭舌帽檐，大步跑到后捕手位，活动起脚腕，她正在和她的同学们在操场上打简易板球，孩子们的叫喊声打在暖秋落叶上，微风把快乐和惬意带给小镇里的每一个人。没有人注意到吉姆，他站在围栏外安静地看着她。

当吉姆沉浸在温暖的氛围时，他背后传来慵懒且低哑的声音：“她和她的母亲一样充满天赋。”


	2. Chapter 2

“她和她的母亲一样充满天赋。”

吉姆汗毛战栗，午后阳光打在他额头上，擦出一层细密的汗。那是他反复回忆不愿忘记的声线。他紧紧闭上眼吸了口气。

在吉姆转身看清对方之前，他的声音就到达了彼岸：“奥斯沃德。”

“多么令人怀念。”明亮的光线铺在奥斯沃德身上，单片眼镜的反光使吉姆看不太清他的表情，他朝吉姆点点头，“你好，詹姆斯戈登先生。”

“你在这干什么？”吉姆警惕地走近。

“放松局长，不过是促成公事的一次出游，你懂的，正经生意。”奥斯沃德满不在乎地耸了耸肩。

吉姆眯起眼，扫视对方圆润体型上贴身的深紫色高档西服，奥斯沃德还在在胸口口袋里塞着一块精心挑选的浅黄丝帕，黑色的头发十分正式的向上梳起。吉姆忽然意识到自己满脸胡渣不修边幅的样子有些窘迫，他勉强的扯扯嘴角：“我不知道，黑帮也开始讲究闲情逸致了？”

“一个不错的地方不是么，我对自己的选择很有自信。”奥斯沃德轻描淡写地掠过吉姆暗含讽刺的反问。

戈登猛地又把目光转向他，盯着他的眼睛想要读出个究竟。这是哥谭之外的大好天气，奥斯沃德却依然拄着一把黑紫色的伞，他只是挤出一个微笑回看吉姆，任凭对方用不友善的眼神审视自己。这里也是吉姆成长的小镇，他和父母在这里同他的祖母生活了整个童年的长假时光。奥斯沃德声称来这里是谈生意的，吉姆不知道这种穷乡僻壤有什么金可淘。

树上鸟叫声隐隐约约。二人在沉默中对峙了半分钟，奥斯沃德突然缩了缩肩膀，吉姆没有错过他蹙眉的瞬间。吉姆意识到了一些模糊不清的情况，还没等他进一步询问，奥斯沃德就打断了他：“对不起，我想闲谈到此结束了，戈登。我得走了，我不喜欢迟到。”

吉姆半张着嘴，他看着奥斯沃德转过身，一瘸一拐地、又一次从他身边离开。不过这一次对于吉姆来说并没有仓促或者难熬，他甚至能从假想的风中闻出一些乐天派的香味。他怀疑那一丝甜蜜来自于奥斯沃德的香水，他没有发现自己冒出这个念头时嘴角轻微上扬。

***

“爸爸，你不知道，如果表姐能够推迟明天的课，我就可以把数学题写掉了。”芭芭拉拉着吉姆的手，小心翼翼的跨上台阶。

“我可不认为找借口会有助于你进步，芭芭拉，”吉姆笑着推开小餐厅的门，“吃冰激凌吗？VIVOLI的软冰激凌是最棒的。”

从吉姆儿时第一次被父亲带来这里时，他就把这家小餐馆列在了”最爱的餐厅前十名“名单上了。玻璃门上的风铃声清脆不减，门左边还挂着两个捕梦网，随着吉姆和芭芭拉进门晃动了起来。他认出来那个颜色偏深的捕梦网仍在原处摇晃，那是他妈妈的印第安邻居做的，他还清楚的记得那个穿着浓重的老太太在牛筋线上穿珠子时友好地招呼他来选择颜色，吉姆从来对颜色不那么敏感，他对热情的人也不知如何回应，于是胡乱抓了一把就慎重地交给了老人。他此时才看清，泛黄的牛筋上点缀着的紫色小圆珠已经掉色泛红。

“那是当然！没想到今天人挺多的，我去找座位，爸爸。”芭芭拉松开吉姆的手，把吉姆从老旧回忆中拉回神，他转头看向餐厅里芭芭拉小跑的背影，目光所及之处，他看到了不显眼的位置上坐了一个及其显眼的人。那人将高档西服外套整齐地挂在椅背上，条纹马甲裁剪合身，领口的纽扣被松开了以便进餐。

奥斯沃德一边调整装饰用的袖箍一边看着吉姆，直到后者发现他。吉姆跟着芭芭拉走到那个优雅端坐之人边上的空桌旁，眼睛不曾离开过他。吉姆僵硬的撇过脑袋想要装作无事发生，但奥斯沃德似乎并不愿意认同吉姆的这种愚蠢逃避行为，他干咳了一声，向吉姆打招呼：“你好，吉姆。”

吉姆点点头，幻想芭芭拉没有听到。他坐了下来，果不其然对上芭芭拉好奇的目光，吉姆勉强挤出一个笑回应他：“奥斯沃德。”

芭芭拉并不打算当这偶遇没有发生，她站在两张桌子之间，朝奥斯沃德礼貌地挥挥手然后问吉姆：“谁是奥斯沃德？”

察觉到吉姆不愿多作说明，奥斯沃德大方地站起来向芭芭拉欠了欠身：“你好，戈登小姐。或许你早有耳闻，我是——”

“朋友。”吉姆打断了奥斯沃德的话，两个站着的人纷纷朝他投去不可置信的目光，吉姆蹭了蹭鼻子，翻开那张边角磨烂的菜单：“是一个朋友。”

奥斯沃德挑起眉，他和芭芭拉异口同声发出质疑：“什么？”

芭芭拉回头朝奥斯沃德大笑起来：“对不起，您——？”

“我是奥斯沃德·科波特。”奥斯沃德点头微笑。

“啊，很抱歉我这么大声，科波特先生。因为爸爸从来没有朋友，至少我从没见过他的朋友！这太罕见了，简直堪比卡塔通博闪电！——噢，除了哈维叔叔。”芭芭拉夸张的挥动手臂，让奥斯沃德咯咯笑出声，芭芭拉走近奥斯沃德，轻声问：“请问我们可以和您一起坐吗？我有好多问题想问，爸爸从不告诉我哥谭的事。”

奥斯沃德看到吉姆揪着眉头暗示他拒绝的表情觉得很好笑，便邀请芭芭拉坐到自己对面，朝她眨眨眼：“当然可以，戈登小姐。我总是知无不言。”

吉姆被芭芭拉拉到奥斯沃德对面坐下，他板着脸往嘴里塞土豆通心粉，担心奥斯沃德会说些什么过于儿童不宜的画面，但好在奥斯沃德总是告诉芭芭拉一些不着边的“哥谭往事”，大部分都是用生动的表情陈述吉姆是个多么棒的“救世主”，只不过吉姆并没有在奥斯沃德在谈论这些时，从他眼睛里看到十几年前每次见到自己时总会亮起的光。

话题渐渐绕回芭芭拉的身上，她像是突然想起了什么似的，兴奋的问奥斯沃德：“所以，科波特先生，您还要在这里呆几天是吗？”

“噢是的，另外，叫我奥斯沃德就行了。”

芭芭拉听到这个消息更开心了，她啜了一口软冰激凌塔：“那么您后天晚上有空吗？我最近学会了做巧克力坚果派！我和爸爸计划后天吃一顿感恩节的家庭弥补餐，那是一个并不那么正式的晚餐，所以我想，如果可以的话，您可以和我们一起？”

还不等奥斯沃德回答，吉姆被土豆呛到大声咳嗽。奥斯沃德翻了翻白眼，和芭芭拉一起笑了吉姆：“当然，这是我的荣幸，戈登小姐。”

“叫我芭芭拉吧！我想我们可以成为朋友，就像你跟爸爸一样，对吧？”

奥斯沃德扯了扯袖口，站起身：“这个问题我想还是由吉姆来回答比较好。现在原谅我，我需要去一下洗手间。”

***

奥斯沃德在盥洗室的镜子前认真整理着袖扣，门口人的咒骂声让他不满的抬起头。是吉姆跟了进来，还在门口撞到一个满面通红的当地人。吉姆刚进门口就看到了奥斯沃德，他低着头走到他身边，安静地看着奥斯沃德把金属袖扣拆下来重新别上。

“你的袖扣也掉了吗，戈登局长？”奥斯沃德不耐烦地侧过身，把手撑在大理石台面上。

吉姆凑得更近了些，他现在能看清楚奥斯沃德那单片眼镜下的瞳色不再是原来的墨绿色。吉姆很久没有这样近距离地、不加掩饰地看过奥斯沃德了。他确实和以前不一样了许多，刚出狱的那天他就注意到了，奥斯沃德比十年前更加丰腴，想必他在黑门生活的也算滋润吧，吉姆这样想着以减轻一些自己唐突的负罪感。他总是觉得自己可笑又矛盾，既然他能够对在阿卡姆受虐待的奥斯沃德不闻不问，那么，把奥斯沃德关进黑门能使他产生什么罪恶感呢？吉姆对自己乱七八糟的想法皱起了眉，他盯着奥斯沃德紧闭的嘴唇，低声说：“忘记这件事。”

奥斯沃德轻笑出声，嗓子里沙哑无辜的味道一如以往：“那你得跟戈登小姐说。”他挪动身子走到门口，然后回头冷漠的补充：“不必担心，我会按时到的。”

吉姆站在原地，看着镜子里奥斯沃德扭着身子走出门外，走到桌前拿起外套和伞，跟芭芭拉告别。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 祝大家新年快乐🎉

感恩节那天吉姆留在警局处理两宗结案报告，错过了和芭芭拉约定的晚餐。前日吉姆的突然来访也是芭芭拉在感恩节后第一次见他，因此芭芭拉补送了他学校手工课做的卡片，并打算在今晚吃一顿丰盛的家庭餐。芭芭拉明年就要去哥谭国立中学上学了，她对于能够和父亲一起生活充满期待。在这几年里芭芭拉向祖母学习了不少烹饪技能——考虑到她曾经不止一次从母亲那里听说过爸爸的手艺是多么糟糕——因此在昨天她就仔细的腌制好了馅料，打算今晚呈现给家人还有奥斯沃德一个完美的、香喷喷的馅饼。

今天是周末，祖母大清早就出门去了她闺密家，她们要带收养的狗去做定期检查。芭芭拉花了一个上午终于把数学作业提前完成了，她小跑着下楼去检查冰箱里的馅饼料，吉姆正在加热三明治。

“要热巧克力吗？”吉姆从微波炉里拿出过分加热的三明治，差点被烫到摔了盘子。

芭芭拉看着吉姆滑稽地把盘子放在一边捏起耳朵吸气，她窃笑起来：“不用了爸爸，我马上要和表姐去舞蹈班了，两点的时候麻烦你帮我把冷藏柜下面的饼馅拿出来好吗？”

吉姆给自己到了一杯果汁，坐在餐桌前朝她点头，这时门铃响了。

“是表姐来了，我去开门！”芭芭拉转身就跑去门口，吉姆看到她的小背包还挂在凳子上，笑着叹了口气。

***

奥斯沃德站在门前，抬起头整理了一下领子，门内面传来一阵脚步声，芭芭拉打开了门。他对上芭芭拉惊讶的表情，点点头向她问候：“下午好，芭芭拉小姐。”

“奥斯沃德先生！”芭芭拉惊喜的叫出声。

“很抱歉事发突然，今天晚上我有一个临时会议，恐怕没法来了，”奥斯沃德将右手捧着的一个长方形礼盒递给芭芭拉，“但我有一个下午的空闲，所以我想我可以提前一些来拜访你，并表达我的遗憾？”

芭芭拉很开心，奥斯沃德还给她带来了礼物和甜点，但是她突然想起了什么，十分遗憾地垂下了脑袋。她闷闷不乐地对奥斯沃德说：“非常感谢你，奥斯沃德先生，但是我现在得出门去上舞蹈课，所以……”

“喔，没有关系，那我想我可以和你一起离开，送你一程？”奥斯沃德微笑着侧过身指了指停在路边的深色轿车。

正在芭芭拉撅起嘴苦恼的时候，吉姆从屋子里走了出来，他手里拿着芭芭拉的背包：“小芭，你的包——”

吉姆走到门口才看清光亮下的来人，他停下了脚步。今早在床上，吉姆就翻来覆去不愿意起床，因为他意识到今天晚上要在自己母亲家和奥斯沃德共进晚餐。

他承认自己幻想过如果和奥斯沃德坐在同一张桌子上进餐会是怎么一种尴尬的画面。那还是在十几年前他因为加拉万的事情再次冲进奥斯沃德宅邸的时候，吉姆强行控制着自己的暴脾气希望奥斯沃德告诉自己一些情况，但是对方并没有透露任何信息。吉姆注意到奥斯沃德微微颤抖的眼神，那个时候他还不知道是他母亲被绑架了，更不知道会发生更可怕的事情，他只是从奥斯沃德强忍不住发抖的手看出来，这个狡诈、善于说谎的罪犯其实跟自己一样，并不那么擅长隐瞒自己的情绪。那时候他意识到，很多情况下，奥斯沃德暴躁善变的言行举止，只是为了遮掩真实情绪的拙劣手段，因为吉姆自己也是这样的人。那天吉姆第一次告诫奥斯沃德不成，他愤懑的离开，在出门前他回头看了一眼坐在长桌另一端的奥斯沃德，神情忧郁的人安静地坐在座位上，第一次选择不再目送吉姆——无论是带着哪一种情绪——他面前摆着一小盘餐点，蜡烛是新换上的，闪烁着熠熠光辉，仿佛在等一个不存在的人共进烛光晚餐。吉姆走出门就听见玻璃摔在地板上的巨响，以及奥斯沃德愤怒的尖叫声。就在那个绝对不合时宜的时刻，吉姆幻想如果他和奥斯沃德共进晚餐会是多么令人难忘的一件事。无论何种意义而言。

芭芭拉的眼睛亮了起来，她背上吉姆递来的包，顺便把吉姆拉到门口，然后转头对着奥斯沃德笑：“谢谢您，奥斯沃德先生！不过学校就在两条街外，我和表姐步行过去就行！我三点半前就能回来，您在家等我吧！爸爸会替我招待您的！”

吉姆还在回忆起床前的胡思乱想，芭芭拉已经飞也似的跑出了门，在她消失前，吉姆听到她大声喊着：“爸爸！两点钟的馅儿别忘了！我要让奥斯沃德先生尝尝全世界最好的巧克力坚果派！稍后见！奥斯沃德先生！”

芭芭拉欢快的声音在马路对面消失殆尽，留下两个尴尬的成年人站在门口面面相觑。

“嗯——那我先回去了。”奥斯沃德歪着脑袋思索了一下就要离开。

“等等，奥斯沃德，”吉姆叫住他，“进来吧。”

“不好意思？”奥斯沃德惊讶地转过身，满脸意外和不解。

吉姆在叫住奥斯沃德的瞬间就后悔了，他想打自己一巴掌，却又不知道该怎么反悔，他皱紧眉头往门后靠了半步：“如果芭芭拉知道我没有给你泡茶，她可能再也不会让我吃坚果派了。”

奥斯沃德站在原地没有动，他有些迟疑地说：“我可以在她回来前再过来。”

“别小瞧了侦探的女儿，进来。”吉姆丢下这句话就转身进屋了，他不敢去看奥斯沃德的眼睛，他知道对方很有可能轻易读懂自己。不过即使是吉姆也不知道自己为什么执意要让奥斯沃德进入自己最私人的领域。

***

吉姆给奥斯沃德倒了杯冰茶，就又跑回厨房翻找饼干。奥斯沃德坐在绒布沙发上看着吉姆走来走去找事做避免与自己对视，感到十分新鲜。但家里实在没有什么事情需要吉姆帮忙，他的母亲一向是个有条理的人，她在出门前就安排好了一切。

奥斯沃德端起杯子，环视吉姆母亲的家，蓝色印花的墙纸因为时间久远微微泛白，墙上没有什么装饰，除了一个挂钟就是几个挂衣钩，十分简洁。在壁炉上放着几个相框，奥斯沃德推测大部分是属于吉姆的父亲和母亲的，有一张家庭合照，由于距离太远，他没法辨认出哪一个是吉姆。奥斯沃德侧过身子能看到一部分的厨房，他能看到吉姆小心翼翼往果盘里倒小饼干的背影，百叶窗被拉了下来，橙黄色的光线打在吉姆耳根，让奥斯沃德有一种他因为尴尬而涨红了脸的错觉。奥斯沃德忍不住偷偷笑了几声，然后他皱眉揉了揉肩膀。

吉姆把果盘放在茶几上，朝奥斯沃德的方向推了推，然后坐进距离奥斯沃德最远的单人沙发里。

“果汁红茶，母亲的味道。”奥斯沃德看着吉姆，缓缓地说道。

吉姆刚把杯子凑到嘴边，闻言停下了动作，他不知道该做何回答，努力朝奥斯沃德扯起嘴角。

奥斯沃德不再主动开口，这让吉姆觉得很尴尬，不过奥斯沃德仍然气定神闲地靠在沙发上，不时盯着手机看，他把手套解了下来，在回短信的空档挑出形状完整的饼干吃了起来。吉姆觉得自己才是唐突地闯入奥斯沃德家的人，他很烦恼，但是并没有觉得生气。

吉姆觉得十分苦恼。他不止一次的想过，考虑到一年前的谋杀未遂，奥斯沃德是不是打算利用芭芭拉来做些什么报复自己的事情，不然他完全可以忘记餐厅里的谈话，既然奥斯沃德这一年来都不想见到自己，——他一定是永远不想见到自己的——又怎么可能真的想老朋友偶遇这样来叙旧呢？况且奥斯沃德根本没有丝毫想要跟自己“叙旧”的念头，他到底在盘算什么呢？吉姆瞥了一眼垂眸嚼着饼干的奥斯沃德，他想不明白。

三个小时的等待里，吉姆和奥斯沃德几乎没有交谈。直到芭芭拉回来，才搅动起客厅里的空气，她大声招呼着奥斯沃德，然后花了二十分钟烤前一天腌好的派给奥斯沃德品尝，由于时间紧促，奥斯沃德只来得及夸赞几句就要走了，芭芭拉有些遗憾，跑去厨房为他打包了一份当作礼物。

“谢谢你，没有人可以错过这样的美食，”奥斯沃德有些惊喜的接过芭芭拉递来的玻璃保鲜盒，他朝她咯咯地笑，“那么我先走了，再见，芭芭拉小姐。”

“再见奥斯沃德，下次再见！”芭芭拉走上前去给了奥斯沃德一个拥抱，这让奥斯沃德和吉姆都措手不及，奥斯沃德抬头看了看吉姆，吉姆只是单手叉腰，侧着头看着他，门口的灯很暗，奥斯沃德看不清吉姆的表情，他拍了拍芭芭拉的背，芭芭拉松开了他。

道别很仓促，如同他的突然出现一般。吉姆什么都没说，只是看着奥斯沃德上车，然后看着车子驶离街道。

***

不像哥谭，卑尔根镇的深秋夜晚空气清新，而且每夜都能看到星空。吉姆坐在院子里的漆木长凳上，安静地看着天空，母亲家里甚至没有酒精饮料，他打开刚从小卖部买来的罐装啤酒，气泡喷涌而出洒在草地上。他深吸一口气，觉得胸口不像前阵子那样沉重了，仿佛胸腔被打开了，有新鲜的血液流进自己的身体。

吉姆已经喝空了两罐啤酒，他掏出了自己的旧翻盖手机，由于工作原因，吉姆一直懒得去更换手机，智能手机的新功能对他来说都不是什么必需品，也没有太多人会联系他，他也就不曾考虑过这个问题。因此他只花了十几分钟，就轻易地就在电话簿里翻到了奥斯沃德那个匿名专线。通话记录显示他们最后一次“联系”是在十二年前。他心里有些难受，一个念头忽然冒出来。吉姆深吸了一口气按下拨通键。毫不意外这个号码已经不存在了。

这是理所当然的，吉姆为自己感到羞恼，泄气地把手机丢到一边。

“爸爸？”

芭芭拉的声音吓了吉姆一跳，刚才他专注于思考一些难以解决的冲动而没注意到她从后门了过来。吉姆朝她微笑。

芭芭拉在吉姆边上坐了下来：“真是太遗憾了，我还有很多事想问奥斯沃德叔叔。不过没有关系，我明年就可以和你一起住了，我肯定能再见到他。”

吉姆知道芭芭拉并非意有所指，只是单纯为又交到一个朋友——而且还是他的“朋友”——而开心，他不知道如果明年芭芭拉到了哥谭之后发现事情完全是相反的状况，自己该怎么解释。此刻的他甚至自己都无法给自己一个答案。他摸了摸芭芭拉的头：“你该睡了，小芭。”

“嗯，晚安，爸爸。”芭芭拉听话地往屋里走，突然她又停下来补充道，“你是要打给奥斯沃德叔叔吗？替我也说声晚安～”

吉姆笑着目送芭芭拉进屋，当门关上，他皱起了眉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、卑尔根镇是我杜撰的。  
> 2、烤派的方式和时间也是我根据需要改编的。


	4. Chapter 4

奥斯沃德给自己倒了一杯甜起泡葡萄酒，走进庄园那间临时办公室。他昨晚回到哥谭后跟他的私人医生见了一面，复诊结束后一直休息到今天下午。奥斯沃德通常不在家里办公，年轻时漫长的和母亲同住的时光使他更习惯于让自己全身心地享受清闲，他总是努力把公事和私人空间分清楚。

不过意外状况总跟奥斯沃德的脾气一样忽然而至，半年前他在处理最后一块私人赌场管制问题的时候，因为疏忽和某些客观因素，被一个无名小卒射伤，险些危及生命。奥斯沃德在床上躺了四个多月，终于在最近可以下床长时间走动了。基本恢复了之后，他立即着手将手头搁置的好几份企划书安排妥当。他啜了一口葡萄酒，重新翻看桌上那本已经签上双方名字的合作合同，计划行程册掉了出来，和隔壁市新生医药公司负责人的出游面谈地点那一栏躺着排列整齐的着印刷体：卑尔根镇。

那是吉姆·戈登故乡小镇的名字。奥斯沃德烦恼的皱眉，把文件都推到一边。他选择去那里商谈，然后看看吉姆儿时成长的地方、顺便路过看看他的女儿，这些确实都是有预谋的，他没有过多的想法，只不过在办事员询问他地点选择时一时兴起的乐子罢了。但在芭芭拉的学校外面遇到吉姆是完全的意料之外。

当他看到那个永远不会变陌生的身影时，他以为自己会毫不犹豫地拔出伞柄上的匕首朝他扑过去。他甚至都不会在意吉姆死在自己怀里的震惊眼神，他只能感觉到内心有一股巨大的能量要冲出胸口，然后他听到自己平静之中竟还带着一丝温和的声音，向那个在暖阳里熠熠生辉的人问候。

之后发生的事就都不在计划之中了。十几年来他也没能想透彻为什么自己碰到吉姆就会变得比通常更不稳定，不是指变得异常暴躁，而是他能察觉到自己不受控制地想要朝那个永远用审视的、不信任的目光看着自己的人靠近。奥斯沃德不在意大部分人的死活，不在意将那些惹恼自己的人杀死或者看着那些人死去，但是吉姆不行。尽管吉姆一次次将他推开，但是吉姆从来都是用平等的、公开的、没有阴谋诡计的情绪把他抓进怀里——那些温度奥斯沃德会永远记得——然后再愤怒的将他推开。那些愤怒使奥斯沃德感到熟悉，仿佛是个老朋友一样令他怀念。他早在认识吉姆几年后、他第一次拥有地位的时候就意识到，这种熟悉的情绪对于自己的吸引，仿佛是在渴求一件本就是自己的东西，奥斯沃德一度固执地认为吉姆身上散发出来的气息味就是属于他的，他靠近他只是想取回自己的东西。然后他发现他错了。

奥斯沃德恨自己总是任凭冲动的情感支配，他没想到会在卑尔根再次见到吉姆，甚至还有芭芭拉。这次吉姆刮掉了胡子，整个人仿佛又回到奥斯沃德刚跟他见面时的样子。奥斯沃德不明白是什么原因让吉姆在半天之内突然把自己整理一新，他应该在来小镇之前就整理好自己的。

当奥斯沃德还在质疑吉姆过于随意的行为举止时，他没意识到自己已经答应了芭芭拉会去吉姆母亲家与他们共进晚餐。这对奥斯沃德来说是一种挑战，充满新鲜刺激的向往，和十二分的危机感。在那次邀请吉姆来见证自己第一次“成功”没有得到回复之后，奥斯沃德就不再设想自己会和吉姆有什么过于私人的接触，不是他不喜欢，而是他虽然情感强烈但是也足够清醒。在早年奥斯沃德为了自己的目标摸爬滚打的时候他就告诉自己，吉姆充其量是一颗自己最喜欢的棋子，奥斯沃德不允许自己将吉姆的定位剥离他认定的本质，他仍旧是棋子。奥斯沃德清楚自己一直以来想要的是什么，他想要获得尊重，而权利是盛放它的最佳容器。

但吉姆的出现总是让奥斯沃德眼眸模糊。吉姆神情严厉，对自己完全不认同，但奥斯沃德感受到当自己受到惊吓扑进他怀里时，吉姆抓紧自己的力道和温度；他听到当自己带着哭腔诉说加拉万的罪行时吉姆温柔地说他知道；他感到吉姆用枪贴在他耳边，低声要求他别再回来；他看到吉姆站在雨天巷口，带着审视罪犯的眼神让他放下球棒。记忆越久远，奥斯沃德脑海里的画面越清晰，这或许也与十年黑门监狱里的为了“报复”反复自我强调有关系。最初的意图从未改变，路途中的念想却变为陈酿。

因此奥斯沃德十分感激自己没有好完全的伤口。伤痛在约会前一天复发，他不得不更改复诊预约，提前赶回哥谭检查。但是说没有遗憾那是不可能的，奥斯沃德按摸着太阳穴，他想起来昨天下午和吉姆度过的那段沉默时光。佣人给他送来了水和止痛片，奥斯沃德吃完之后再次陷入沉思，吉姆似乎有些微妙的不一样了，但是奥斯沃德也说不上来具体是哪里。其实在早前几年相处之后，吉姆就不再对奥斯沃德充满拒绝，他甚至会主动去俱乐部找他，偶尔接过奥斯沃德递来的酒杯，说两句像是调情的调侃。但是这次见面，吉姆似乎有些躲闪的情绪，奥斯沃德猜测他可能是还在意之前码头的报复事件。想到这件事，奥斯沃德又开始火大，还没等他发作，电话铃响了起来，他低吼一声，接起电话。

“科波特先生，特里处理失败了，如果想找到吉尔吉斯，我想或许——”

奥斯沃德正被烦心事缠绕，听到这个消息，更加不悦的朝话筒吼着：“或者怎样？我不想再听到任何借口了！”

“不先生……我是想说，或许，我们可以利用‘菲丽案’。您知道的，虽然我们的内线没法接触这个案子，但是它原本由GCPD局长亲自参与，如果能够利用他，一定能把吉尔吉斯挖出来——”

“吉姆·戈登已经是个废棋子了！”奥斯沃德突然大叫出声，电话那头的办事员噤了声。电话里只有信号不佳的滋滋声，奥斯沃德深吸了一口气，平静地说，“我知道了，但是这件事我要亲自做。等戈登局长回到他的公寓就通知我。”


	5. Chapter 5

吉姆在停职的第二个周三回到了哥谭的单身公寓，调整心情之后的他打算重新跟进“菲丽案”。他没法大摇大摆地走进警局提调档案，于是他打算将停职前收拾的一些手头现有的资料以及之前从蝙蝠侠那里得到的文件稍做整理，等着复职之后再汇总。吉姆把最后一张像素模糊的照片钉在软木板上准备做记号，但是他从书架上翻出来的唯一一支记号笔没墨了。他沮丧地双手叉腰，环顾客厅之后他想起来家里的冰箱里只剩下一周前的中餐外卖，威士忌也只有他放在桌上的小半瓶了。吉姆泄气般垂下肩膀，他决定出门透透气。

最近蝙蝠侠一直忙于处理谜语人越狱事件，爱德华被关进阿卡姆不到四个月就又越狱了，并在监狱活动广场上用三具带着电子拼图的尸体躯干挑衅那个暗夜骑士。吉姆觉得蝙蝠侠的工作量已经远超自己，因此不想过多寻求他的帮助，“菲丽案”目前还没有人员死亡，而且作案手法是他那个年代的老旧模式，他知道自己可以应付。吉姆往推车里扔了几盒方便食物和一包冷冻蔬菜，他一边思考蝙蝠侠的行动模式是否过于独自承担而有些担心，一边朝酒饮区走去。

当吉姆开车路过电子商店的时候，他想起来芭芭拉总是嫌弃他的翻盖手机过于老旧以至于不能清楚地显示自己分享给他的照片，这件事一直令她耿耿于怀。于是他临时决定换一部手机。吉姆的电话卡被店员用熟练的手法塞进新式电子屏手机里，那个心不在焉的店员问他旧手机是否要回收，他犹豫了一下，然后点点头。当他拿着新手机走出商店的时候，总觉得不太自然。不过他对于开始努力想要改变的自己并不反感。

***

吉姆住在老城区的破旧公寓里，老式电梯的栏栅门已经坏了，被推在门框一侧。他拎着两个大袋子抱着半袋面包，费了一些力气从半宽的电梯门里挤出来。走廊里的地毯散发着霉味，他走到家门口的时候才意识到自己没有锁门，他用胳膊抵着门框把锁旋开，进屋后径直走进厨房卸货。

正当吉姆往那个印着可爱图案的卡通杯里倒威士忌的时候，厨房门口传来轻微脚步声。

“你的坏习惯太多了，戈登局长。”

他抬起头来，看见奥斯沃德站在客厅里。天有些暗了，加上客厅的窗帘严实地合着，让吉姆看不懂他的神情。他只能依稀分辨出奥斯沃德穿着厚实的绒领外套，袖口笔挺地盖住手腕，带着深色手套的手紧紧交握着，似乎在努力控制着自己的坏脾气。

吉姆今天清晨就从母亲家出发，经过长时间驱车回到哥谭，到家后便马不停蹄地整理资料和外出购物。还没得到休息的他有点疲惫，而且经过上周在卑尔根镇的几次见面让吉姆确信奥斯沃德不想杀他，至少是暂时还不想。他叹了口气，缓慢的喝了一口威士忌。吉姆仿佛已经习惯了这个愠怒的男人出现在自己家的场景，抬起眼皮转身找袋子里他新买的玻璃杯。

奥斯沃德等得不耐烦了，他用力拖着脚走进来： “你——”

“喝点什么？”他回头打断奥斯沃德疑惑的音调。

这下是奥斯沃德愣住了。他走进了厨房，现在吉姆能通过窗外灰色的光线看清他了。奥斯沃德瞪大眼睛，单薄的嘴唇微微撅起，不明所以的情绪夹杂着愤怒和无措从他的呼吸中喷薄而出。吉姆有一瞬间将眼前的他同过去被自己的愤怒牵连而茫然无措满是泪光的奥斯沃德重叠在了一起。他眨眨眼睛告诉自己，他知道那些可怜的样子都只是奥斯沃德为了生存养成的被动技能罢了，他不该记得那么清晰。但他还是忍不住朝他晃晃玻璃杯，饶有兴趣地挑起眉毛：“威士忌还是咖啡？我没有那种价格浮夸的红酒。”

奥斯沃德听罢抿起了嘴，他提醒自己不要坠入调情的假象。他转身走回客厅，边用侍者般语调单一的语气回答：“这是对葡萄酒的冒犯，吉姆。打赌你甚至没有喝过超过两种不同的甜葡萄酒。请给我一杯水，谢谢。”

吉姆在清醒的深夜里想过一种可能，那是一个在光亮处他绝不会打开的“潘多拉盒”：就算没有卑尔根镇的偶遇，只要他能和奥斯沃德再次见面，不停的遇见，故事就会往那个充满甜味的方向发展。这也是他面对“菲丽案”除了一如既往的责任心外，更是把它当成一级事件特殊对待的原因。吉姆还没有办法整理出他关于奥斯沃德完全确切的想法，他曾经以为自己从一开始就把奥斯沃德划入了犯罪分子一栏不容分说，但年月增长，他和奥斯沃德的相处模式随着各自人生的进展有了很大的变化。如同他早就不是坚决拥护程序正义的菜鸟警察，吉姆很久以前就对这个狡猾敏锐的罪犯产生了一种粘稠的情感，他很少翻看那块潮湿阴冷的黏糊肿块，所以他自然不会想到这泛浓的疖子上能开出粉蔷薇来。

奥斯沃德毫不避讳地站在吉姆贴着机密资料的软木板前，在昏暗的光线里审视着吉姆排列涉案人员名单的方式。吉姆啪地一下打开灯，奥斯沃德不满地眯起眼适应光亮，当他调整自己转过身时，吉姆已经端着杯子走到他面前。

吉姆离他很近，把奥斯沃德对于过去被他牢牢抓住胸口扯进杂乱呼吸里的那些记忆如数唤醒，身体本能的反应让他向前倾，吉姆没有避让，两个人只相隔一个水杯。奥斯沃德望进吉姆眼里，而吉姆在视线扫过奥斯沃德的下巴时不自觉地舔了舔下嘴唇。这个俊朗的金发男人总让他在这种时候有一种想要凑上去亲吻他的冲动。奥斯沃德悲哀地意识到，即使现在他们都已是中年，吉姆对他的吸引力也只增不减。但好在每次这样的情况都不是发生在充满闲情逸致的午后，奥斯沃德怀里的几张纸杵在他胸口，让他再一次忍住冲动主动拉开他们的距离，他知道自己是来谈正事的。

“线索墙，太经典了。我以为自己再也不会看到这些‘老东西’了。”奥斯沃德接过吉姆递来的杯子，带手套的手仔细握住杯底，以免碰到吉姆的手指。

“它也很高兴见到你，”吉姆没有理会奥斯沃德的牢骚，一屁股陷入柔软的沙发，“我想你不是来叙旧的吧，奥斯沃德？”

“没错。”奥斯沃德抬了抬下巴，因为站得有些累了，他一只手支在吉姆对面的独立沙发的靠背上，“关于‘菲丽案’，我想我可以给你提供一些帮助。”

吉姆压紧眉头看着奥斯沃德，对方只是给了他一个微笑，他吸了口气：“你知道多少？”

“那要看你想知道什么了。”奥斯沃德喝了一口冰水，对突如其来的低温皱了皱眉。

“你的条件是什么？”吉姆思索着靠上沙发背。

“一个名字，”奥斯沃德走近吉姆，把杯子放到茶几上，然后从大衣内袋里掏出一份A5大小的文件递给吉姆，“不用担心，吉姆，严格来说这个人与此案无关，但是你会找到他的，对吗？因为我需要他。”

吉姆能明确地看到当奥斯沃德提到这个人的时候眼里的凶狠意味，他咬住下嘴唇陷入思考。

看出吉姆的犹豫，奥斯沃德轻笑了一声，把资料放到茶几上：“这么说吧，你在档案里应该已经看到有一条跟我有关的报告了吧，如果这条信息只是假设，那么这个案子将永远破不了。”

“……我知道了，”吉姆哑着嗓子补充，“但是没有下次了。”

“哦，亲爱的戈登局长，”奥斯沃德向后退了几步，靠在一面墙纸尚未剥落的墙上，不满的翻了个白眼，“以防你已经得了老年痴呆，我想提醒你，你才是那个总是有求于人的人。”

吉姆还想说什么，奥斯沃德抬手打断他，吉姆看到他额头上似乎冒了几滴汗。奥斯沃德露出他标志性的客套微笑：“那么我们的谈话到此结束，冒昧来访还请谅解，我随时等候你的好消息，吉姆。”

语毕奥斯沃德转身摇摇晃晃地走向门口，吉姆才注意到奥斯沃德没有带伞或者手杖，在他犹豫要不要站起来的当口，奥斯沃德带上了门。

他离开了。吉姆挺直的身子僵在原地。他感到烦躁，他觉得一切似乎又回到了原点，他只想让故事继续前进，而不是绕回原位。整个屋子变得安静又寒冷。

***

两周的停职调查结束后，吉姆只花了两个小时就结束了他的复职面审，审查官告诉他两天内他就能拿到书面授权文件了。他刚从会议厅出来手机便响了起来，他还没有调整过手机的音量，提醒音在空旷的办公区尖叫两声，吓了他一跳。

他收到一条陌生短讯。

「我想既然我们达成了协议，你或许会需要我的联系方式。 -O」

吉姆偷偷露出一个微笑，把sim卡上那个十几年前的号码覆盖掉。


	6. Chapter 6

吉姆一直等到那个周末，奥斯沃德仍然没有联系过他。

百般无聊的不加班的晚上，他盯着芭芭拉发来的手工作业照片看了一会，回复了一个表情并跟她道了晚安，然后另外打了一条新讯息，把手机扔到床上垂头丧气的去浴室了。

淋浴间的热气贴在镜子上，吉姆仔细检查过刚刮完胡子的下巴，伸手拿起那瓶他在卑尔根临时买的须后水。他有点庆幸在芭芭拉学校外遇到奥斯沃德之后，仿佛有预兆一般，他即时地重新整理了自己一番。这使他在餐厅能够紧张却期待地享受奥斯沃德坐在自己对面的时光，尽管它并不是什么甜蜜约会。但是吉姆知道那不是他讨厌的见面。他对奥斯沃德的抵触大部分源自于面对真相的恐惧。吉姆总是没有办法处理好情感问题，但当他见到了那爱意的光芒，他就不会再后退去找其他出路。吉姆是哥谭污水中逆流的勇士，一旦他找到了自己的答案，他就为它而战，一向如此。

缓慢的洗浴完毕后吉姆换上背心躺在床上，暖气片嗡嗡地发烫，昏昏欲睡中他想起来要把枕头边的手机放上床头柜，手触碰到界面，主屏幕显示有一个未接电话和两条讯息。他以为是芭芭拉，点开后瞬间睡意全无。

吉姆看到他在四十分钟前发给奥斯沃德的信息「菲丽案结案了，你打算怎么办？」下面有一条回复：「谢谢，我已经知道了。那是你的事了。不过吉尔吉斯（菲丽的那个“朋友”，以防你不知道）请交给我处理。这是私事。」

第二条信息间隔了十几分钟：「另外，很高兴能收到你的来信，戈登局长。」

吉姆盯着这个称呼看了很久，没来由的心里不爽。他翻了个身决定回信，却删减了好几次，最终只发送了一句话：「别杀他。」

他甚至都没有放下手机就收到奥斯沃德的回复：「也祝你晚安，吉姆。」

吉姆觉得自己今晚能睡一个好觉了。

***

哥谭的太阳也参杂着阴冷的嘲讽意味，奥斯沃德从不怀疑这座永远充满罪恶的城市或许根本没有晴天。

青涩时光里奥斯沃德喜欢吉姆，所以他可以抱着这样的憧憬与无惧冲进他的世界。他承认吉姆对自己的吸引，也自作聪明地定义了吉姆的存在意义——一个最中意的棋子。但他错了。是的，奥斯沃德当然错了。他不是想要拿回本就是自己的东西，他只是爱这个比自己更加捉摸不透的侦探——哦，现在是局长了——他爱吉姆·戈登。

奥斯沃德觉得这个总结很可笑，他坐在车里，看到车窗外发霉的墙壁上有几个绿色荧光漆画出的问号，他觉得自己的结论真的很可笑。他知道爱德华最近又开始活动了，上个月他收到爱德华的谜语卡片，是一张邀请函。迷底里写着爱德华计划中的一环，奥斯沃德因为伤势拒绝了亲自到访，不过他还是送给了爱德华两名他最得力的联络员。那之后谜语人就忙着躲在暗处跟蝙蝠侠周旋，他已经有一段时间没有爱德华的消息了。奥斯沃德偶尔怀念爱德华为他出谋划策的那段遥远时光，但是考虑到这个聪慧过人的谋士向来糟糕的恋爱史，他再也没有冒出过想要跟爱德华咨询关于吉姆的事情的想法。

他爱吉姆，所以他也恨他。但是奥斯沃德不敢认定那个字到底是否是恨，因为他从未想过要杀死这个“敌对势力”。爱情对于奥斯沃德来说，不是他避之不及的东西，相反，奥斯沃德坚信并崇敬世界上任何一种爱意。他也一直都知道爱的各种形状，因为他拥有过不止一种。只是现在奥斯沃德整理了一下领夹，摊开双手，黑色绒皮手套上空空如也。一切都流失了，他也并不再把它们当作珍宝寻觅渴望。

“老板，到了。”奥斯沃德的司机打断了他的沉思。

这里是南码头附近的废弃水产工厂，奥斯沃德的车停在后门隐蔽处，他对着司机嘱咐了几句，那个壮汉点点头走进狭窄漆黑的走廊里。接着奥斯沃德抖抖肩膀，转身走进工厂，两个面面容冷漠的手下站在门口恭候他。鱼腥味渗透进腐化的钢筋水泥中，散发着令人不悦的气味，奥斯沃德仔细地避开地上肮脏的水坑，站到吉尔吉斯面前。

“你好，吉尔吉斯，我们终于又见面了，”奥斯沃德咬牙切齿地抽出伞柄上的匕首，走向那个已经被揍得不成人形的可怜男人，“如你所知，我一向礼尚往来，从不亏待朋友。”

“求你了，企鹅，”橙色头发上粘满血迹的男人微弱的喘着气，“那时候我是被人欺骗的，你知道我——”

“被人欺骗？你是说你被自己那愚蠢的大肠脑所蒙蔽是吗？”奥斯沃德弯下腰，把匕首捣进吉尔吉斯右胸口试图割断他的某块肌腱，吉尔吉斯嘶声大叫，嘴里咳出的血溅到奥斯沃德下巴上，他撇撇嘴，“吉尔，我不止一次说过我有多欣赏你那份坚韧，你不应该这样乞讨的。请你不要再说话了，在死之前给自己留一点尊严。”

“奥斯沃德！”吉姆的声音在空旷厂房里突兀地震响。

奥斯沃德挑起眉，抬起手示意身后的随从不必举枪。他放开吉尔吉斯，看到吉姆只身一人走进来，他甩掉匕首上的血：“今天可真热闹，你好，戈登局长。”

吉姆皱起眉，用眼睛判断着趴在地上的吉尔吉斯的伤势，奥斯沃德歪过头向随从示意，其中一个红鼻子手下会意地离开了。吉姆有些迟疑地开口：“你不必这么做，奥斯沃德。”

奥斯沃德摸了摸下巴，血迹黏在他的手套上，他不耐烦地抽出手帕把下巴擦干净：“我只是在处理家事，局长，你何不当作无意路过呢。”

“你知道我做不到。”吉姆有向前走了一步。

“我也是。所以你打算怎么办呢？再一次逮捕我吗？”奥斯沃德绕过昏厥在地的吉尔吉斯，感到好笑一般耸肩，”他可不是个无辜的可怜平民，吉姆——喔，我都不知道哥谭有没有这样的人——所以收起你那泛滥的同情心吧。”

“我知道他做了什么，”吉姆叹了口气，“但他有权利活下去。而且，如果你杀了他，我就不得不逮捕你，奥兹。”

奥斯沃德不知道是被吉姆的哪个词当头一棒，他有一种吉姆又想试图哄骗自己的错觉。欺骗，突然恼怒的奥斯沃德转头盯着吉姆，朝他吼道：“我呢？我就该被他杀死是吗？你一直是这么想的对吧？你碍于伟大光荣的正义幌子，不能直接杀了我，所以你想尽办法伤害我，但你希望我死掉，没错吧？你知道吗吉姆，如果不是因为这该死的瘸腿，我怎么会被射中？吉姆，吉姆，我真的不明白，为什么我会——”

从吉姆有些惊讶的表情里奥斯沃德意识到自己过于失态，他噤声深吸一口气，强迫自己笑起来：“没什么，忘了他吧，局长先生。你抓不住我的。”

工厂外突然响起爆炸声，子弹在金属水泥上愉快的弹跳歌唱。

“第二分队呼叫戈登局长！呼叫戈登局长！我们被发现了，短时间内无法赶到支援，收到请指示！完毕。”吉姆的对讲机突然响起来，他只能延缓处理奥斯沃德下意识的心情泄露，收到通知的他反应过来，在工厂外安排支援小组的事情早就被奥斯沃德发现了。

“看吧，如我所说。”奥斯沃德退到一直沉默的保镖身边，拿起他的手枪朝昏迷的吉尔吉斯的大腿开了一枪，“现在请原谅，我要先走了。附赠你一个再次成为英雄的机会，不用谢，吉姆·戈登局长。”

吉姆跑上前去压住吉尔吉斯不停流血的腿，他在吉尔吉斯痛苦的叫喊声中看着奥斯沃德头也不回地离开。他摸出对讲机：“这里是戈登局长，危机解除，3号仓库二楼需要医护人员，请尽快到达。重复，危机解除，3号仓库二楼需要医护人员，请尽快到达。完毕。”

碎玻璃窗外的械斗声消失殆尽，吉姆看着医护人员匆忙地给吉尔吉斯做应急处理，脑子里不断重复奥斯沃德情绪失控后说的话。他绝望地捏住鼻梁，现在他知道了，潘多拉盒一旦打开就再也无法关上。

***

当天晚上，吉姆就来到奥斯沃德家找他。这是他父亲在郊区的宅邸，吉姆对奥斯沃德的父亲所知甚少，他知道那一年科波特家族成员的离奇死亡，但是没有人报警，警局档案里就不会有记录，他只能根据一些小道消息加上对奥斯沃德那段时光的了解拼凑出一些概念，他并不是十分在意具体情况，但也不会介意如果奥斯沃德愿意与他分享。吉姆感到难以启齿的原因主要是因为这复杂的故事发生在奥斯沃德从阿卡姆被“治愈”之后，那是一段很艰难的时期，于他们俩都是。一直以来吉姆都不知道怎么正面面对这件事，好在他和奥斯沃德也没有闲暇时间坐在一起忏悔过去。

吉姆推开铁门，院子很大，但是被修剪得很整齐，院子里的花廊和亭子刚刚修葺过，防腐漆的味道还清晰可闻。看得出来奥斯沃德对父亲的房子很是珍惜，吉姆小心翼翼穿过鹅卵石走道，来到门前。

他深吸了一口气，捏紧夹克外套口袋里的一块手帕，按下门铃。

正当吉姆纠结于该用何种表情迎接开门的奥斯沃德时，门开了，是一个带着厚眼镜身着长裙的老女佣。

“您是？”

“呃，你好，我是吉姆·戈登。我找奥斯沃德·科波特。”吉姆有些局促的向对方点头。

“您是戈登局长？”老女佣推推眼镜。

“嗯，是的，是我。”

“请问您有预约吗？科波特先生从不在家接见任何人，特别是政府人员。”

吉姆有些挫败，但他不想这么快就放弃，他追问：“或许你可以去问一声？对他说，是吉姆·戈登。”

“很抱歉，科波特先生还没回来。请您联系过他再来吧。”不等吉姆回答，佣人就把门关上了。

吉姆吃了个闭门羹，一气之下他掏出手机直接给奥斯沃德发了条短信：「你在哪？」

「有什么事吗？」吉姆没想到奥斯沃德很快就回复了。

「不，只是，你结束工作了？我有些事。」吉姆有些后悔自己的冲动，但是他决定要解决问题。

「是的，我快到家了，有什么事明天再说吧，我会安排见面时间的。」

吉姆还没考虑好如何回复，他就看到院子外面的光点越来越亮，奥斯沃德回来了。


	7. Chapter 7

奥斯沃德处理文件到很晚，中间他还花了点时间去复查身体。当他在车里收到短信的时候有点不耐烦，他今天很累，看到来信人的时候更是有些羞恼，他仍对自己白天的失态耿耿于怀。奥斯沃德本打算搪塞几句就到家休息的，随着矮蓬轿车驶近门口，他看清楚了门前站的人是吉姆·戈登。

惊讶之余他恨不得让司机直接掉头开出庄园。奥斯沃德咬咬牙，放弃了当着吉姆面从后门回家的蠢念头，下车并打发司机去停车。

“奥斯沃德。”吉姆把手机塞回兜里，走下台阶朝向自己靠近的人扯了扯嘴角。

奥斯沃德拄着长柄雨伞向前走，一边计算从吉姆身边溜过去的可能性，没想到当他走到吉姆身边的时候被他抓住了胳膊。奥斯沃德屏住呼吸，紧张地转向吉姆，强颜欢笑：“晚上好，吉姆。”

吉姆只是盯着他，仿佛在研究奥斯沃德的虹膜在昏暗光线里的那丝光斑。奥斯沃德不甘示弱地回瞪，他不知道那是不是错觉，他看见吉姆眼中自己的影子暗波涌动。他仿佛又一次沉溺于那双总是带着复杂情绪搅动自己内心的碧色双眸。吉姆垂下眼帘打断了他的偷偷欣赏，奥斯沃德跟着他目光的指引，看到他拿出一块奶色手帕。那是白天他掉在工厂的，上面还有几滴血迹。

“从没想过，哥谭永远的英雄开窍了，乐意同我们这些罪犯在黑暗中散步了？”奥斯沃德没有接过手帕，只是用嘲讽的语气笑道。

吉姆懊恼地呻吟了一声，说：“你没有杀他。”

“我不知道你在说什么。”奥斯沃德充满疑惑地歪头看着没有接受挑衅的吉姆。

吉姆缓缓开口：“你本来要杀他的，奥兹，但是你没有。”

奥斯沃德发现吉姆没有注意到他叫自己的方式，心里有一团火窜上脸颊，他甩开吉姆，倾斜着跨上台阶使劲敲门喊佣人开门。不料吉姆紧随其后，又拽着他的肩膀强迫他转向自己。奥斯沃德吃痛地轻呼一声，虽然吉姆抓的不是他受伤的那一侧，但是多少有些牵连，他生气地说：“请你不要自作多情，局长先生！我心情不好，所以饶他一命，满意吗？”

两个人挨得很近，呼吸都搅混在一起。吉姆闻到奥斯沃德身上的香水中参杂着淡淡的消毒酒精气味，他想起来对方的伤还未好透。他轻轻松开手，穿过奥斯沃德的衣袖贴上那微鼓的后腰，奥斯沃德肉眼可见地有些惊慌，但是并没有抵触，他盯着吉姆等他开口：“奥斯沃德，我——”

沉重的木门打开时发出吱呀声打断了吉姆，刺眼的室内灯光将二人切断。佣人询问奥斯沃德是否允许吉姆共进晚餐，吉姆干咳一声，收回手：“不用了，我要走了。”

吉姆看到奥斯沃德的脸上写满了难以隐藏的遗憾，他笑了笑：“早点休息吧，奥斯沃德。欠的晚餐可以下次补。”

在吉姆快要走出庄园的时候，他听到奥斯沃德的声音：“我并没有说过要请你吃饭！吉姆·戈登！”

***

吉姆站在警局楼顶，寒风安静地流动，他缩缩脖子，看着蝙蝠侠消失的地方皱起眉。蝙蝠侠刚才找过吉姆，在他们交换信息后，蝙蝠侠问吉姆是不是联系到了企鹅人，他认为吉姆或许有什么办法通过企鹅了解到谜语人的动向，吉姆很头疼，但还是承诺会去问企鹅。

已经入冬了，吉姆叹出的气化作白雾在他面前肆意生长，他犹豫了一会，还是决定给奥斯沃德发去短信：「我这周末有空，你欠我的饭可以定在那两天。地点不要太公开。」

新来的培训员出现在吉姆身后，提醒他还有两份档案交接文件今天需要签完，吉姆朝高瘦的年轻人点点头，准备下楼，在他收起手机的时候，他收到奥斯沃德的回信：「亲爱的局长，再次诚意的提醒你一下我不欠你任何东西。当然如果你希望我们能在周末有一次约会，我会安排的。」

吉姆笑了。这是这名新警员除了入职演讲会之外第二次见到戈登局长的笑容，虽然依旧是个十分收敛的浅笑。他愣在原地，吉姆奇怪的看了他一眼，拍拍他的肩示意他赶快跟上。

***

吉姆没有料到奥斯沃德会把他们的晚餐安排在他的家里。他看着奥斯沃德指挥两个身材壮硕的保镖往他的破公寓里塞满了各种食材佐料，有些迟疑的开口：“以防你不太清楚，我要事先声明一下，我的厨艺可能只能得个B+？”

“感恩吧吉姆，”奥斯沃德敲敲手让手下都离开，他脱下厚重的呢外套和礼帽将他们挂在门边，一边解开袖口朝厨房走去，“今晚你将大饱口福。”

吉姆觉得暖气开得太热了，他喝了一口冰茶偷偷想着，所以，他们的第一次约会——吉姆知道准确来说这不能被称作一次约会——是由奥斯沃德亲自下厨。

吉姆在自己家的客厅里坐立不安，他几次想要去厨房帮忙，但是他实在不能无视奥斯沃德穿着定制衬衫、套着他家那个太久没有使用微微发黄的麻布围裙的模样。好在书架上还有两份公文可以用来转移注意力，当他看完最后一页的时候，奥斯沃德的晚餐也已经完成了。

小圆桌上放着几道简单却精致的意大利简餐，奥斯沃德一边旋酒瓶上的软木塞边朝吉姆挑挑眉示意他坐下。吉姆有些局促地接过奥斯沃德递来的酒杯，杯子里某种他不太熟悉的甜葡萄酒轻快地晃动。由于桌子并不是很大，奥斯沃德坐在了吉姆身边，他们保持着一个并不紧密的亲密距离。

奥斯沃德品尝了自己的手艺，他满足的叹了口气：“虽然已经生疏了很多，但我仍旧信心十足。”

“……确实。”吉姆跟着奥斯沃德往嘴里塞了一块红烩牛肘肉，忍不住赞同道。

他们安静地吃着主餐，吉姆能用余光看到奥斯沃德优雅地卷起意面的样子，也能看到奥斯沃德看到他大口地嚼腌制蔬菜时翻了个白眼，但是他看得出奥斯沃德心情不错。

“你有事找我吧？”当吉姆跟随奥斯沃德进厨房拿点心的时候，奥斯沃德突然开口。

吉姆愣了一下，奥斯沃德回过头看着他，他并不能从那里面读出太多情绪，他伸手摸脖子：“呃，是关于爱德华……他最近有联系你吗？”

奥斯沃德对吉姆的小心翼翼感到好笑，他支着料理台朝吉姆挤挤眼开玩笑道：“为什么你提起他的时候要……嗯……就像……总不是出于嫉妒？”

“也许吧。”吉姆耸耸肩，他也对自己的诚实感到惊讶。但他看到奥斯沃德眼神沉了下来，于是补充道，“我不想冒犯，呃，我不擅长这种事，也总是犯错。”

“我也一样。”奥斯沃德抿起嘴给了吉姆一个他很熟悉的微笑，然后坦白到：“爱德华入狱前我们就因为一些事情——你知道的——我连他什么时候越狱的都不清楚，更不会知道他目前的行踪。”

吉姆沉默了，他低头看着那片干酪蛋糕，欲言又止。

奥斯沃德叹了口气：“我唯一知道的就是一个月前他跟南城区大道某一个东南亚医生有过往来。顺便，那是个无赖庸医，我不喜欢他。”

吉姆重新抬起头，奥斯沃德端着甜点盘经过他身边，他看着奥斯沃德摇摇晃晃的走向桌子。哥谭战争那年吉姆朝奥斯沃德才治愈的伤腿上又开了一枪，之后那条腿因为各种原因无法痊愈，使得奥斯沃德至今走起路来仍旧像一只名副其实的企鹅，他已经不再对这个充满恶意的外号有任何过分的内心波动了，但是膝盖上的物理伤却是永久的，他一瘸一拐走到桌边，扶着桌缘坐下来，然后无意识地揉着大腿。

吉姆内心深处的干涸之地忽然下起暴雨，一场名为动容的洪水淹没了他。吉姆走到奥斯沃德身边，他看着那人若有所思的样子，在坐下的时候情不自禁凑上去吻了他柔软的脸颊。奥斯沃德错愕地转过头盯着吉姆，吉姆没有拉开距离，他的唇几乎贴着奥斯沃德的，他能闻到奥斯沃德薄嘴唇上的甜酒味。

奥斯沃德悄悄前倾，在吉姆唇上试探地吻了一下。吉姆的手覆上奥斯沃德放在大腿上的手，他握住那微微泛凉的手指。他轻轻咬了一下奥斯沃德的上唇，引导他张开嘴。当奥斯沃德跟着吉姆舌头的指引将自己的舌尖推进吉姆嘴里时，他意识到自己紧紧抓着吉姆的胳膊，他想到自己此刻的样子有多蠢，不禁咯咯笑了两声。吉姆被他打断了，但他丝毫没有恼怒之情，只是带着更重的呼吸重新舔吮奥斯沃德的唇舌。奥斯沃德盯着吉姆沉淀着希望与渴望的蓝色眼睛，他感到胸腔里的蝴蝶争先恐后地冲出来，然后被那个英俊依旧的男人全数吞咽进自己的身体里。

他们吻到累了才恋恋不舍地结束这场爱意交换，吉姆挨着奥斯沃德的额头，浅浅地笑起来：“确实是非常美味的甜点。”

“之前，有几次……”奥斯沃德顿了一下，吉姆的拇指在奥斯沃德耳根温柔地蹭了蹭，“你叫我‘奥兹’，你意识到了吗，吉姆？”

“是的，奥兹。我意识到了我爱你。”吉姆又吻了吻奥斯沃德的鼻尖，他神情严肃却温润，“我爱你，奥斯沃德。但是我也希望你知道，我永远不会因此改变自己。”

“我知道，吉姆。我也一样。”

“一样什么？”

“我永远不会因为爱你而丢失我自己。”

吉姆抬起眉毛，翘起嘴角：“而且？”

“什么？噢，我想我已经说了十几年了？我爱你，詹姆斯。”奥斯沃德的笑声喷在吉姆嘴唇上。

他们又陷入一个绵长的吻。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：本章有bruce/clark提及。

临近年末，奥斯沃德和吉姆都忙于各自的工作，他们之间的联系断断续续。偶尔吉姆会出现在奥斯沃德新的俱乐部地下办公室，喝一杯奥斯沃德为他准备的单一麦芽威士忌，他们会小聊片刻，大部分是针对政治时事的针砭，偶尔会分享一个湿热、烙下印记的吻。

圣诞节的时候吉姆邀请了奥斯沃德去卑尔根和芭芭拉一起度过平安夜。那是他们第一次睡在一起，不过由于吉姆母亲家的墙板如同看起来一样轻又薄，再三思索之下他们都同意不要进行到太深处，最后他们在温暖的拥抱中入眠。

新年假期在圣诞节前一周就开始了，但是吉姆需要不停的值班倒休，因此除了平安夜，他并没有见过奥斯沃德。新年前一天，奥斯沃德只身拜访了小镇的芭芭拉，中午吉姆整理完最后的报告书后就匆忙离开了警局，他要去车站接奥斯沃德。吉姆抓着方向盘哼着小曲儿等红灯，他已经准备好享受一日半的假期了。

***

吉姆坐在科波特宅邸中那张硕大庄严的餐桌前，在他们进入餐厅前佣人已经把前菜和餐具都摆放整齐了。他看着奥斯沃德坐在他侧面，心情愉悦地拿起酒杯朝他晃了晃。

“我们吃不了这么多，奥兹。”吉姆看着桌上的佳肴，不想因为自己的食袋不够大而错过美食。

“这是表达新年憧憬的最直接方式，一顿丰盛的晚宴。”奥斯沃德抿一口酒，笑了一声，“今晚是除夕夜，吉姆。让我帮你拾起你的仪式感。”

吉姆嚼着烤肉，朝奥斯沃德撅了撅嘴。

“当然，还有节日彩蛋。这里面有一道菜是我做的，如果你能猜出来，你就能获得你的新年礼物。”奥斯沃德坏笑着补充道。

“从不记得新年礼物还需要自己争取。”吉姆故意发出不满的咕噜声。

奥斯沃德笑得更夸张了：“因为‘它’值得，努力吧，詹姆斯。”

***

晚餐后吉姆跟着奥斯沃德来到客厅，他们躲在壁炉前的沙发里紧紧靠在一起，佣人已经离开了，偌大的住宅里此时只有底楼客厅发出电视机的声音。

吉姆把三次机会都用完了，也没有猜对哪一道菜是奥斯沃德做的，他懊恼地低吼一声。奥斯沃德埋在吉姆脖子里咯咯笑起来，吉姆不满地凑上去吻了那个因为偷笑已经有些脸红的人。这个吻过于绵延，当奥斯沃德松开吉姆的嘴时他发现他已经半躺在沙发上了，吉姆支着胳膊匐在他身上。吉姆用沉重的呼吸声和捏着奥斯沃德胯部的手暗示着他，奥斯沃德朝他眨眨眼，抬头在吉姆下巴上留下一个吻默许。

当吉姆褪去奥斯沃德的绒外套，想要解开他的睡衣时，奥斯沃德突然抓住了他的手。他们在平安夜已经见过彼此了，但那是乡间没有灯光的夜晚，那时候奥斯沃德并没有意识到他会因为自己发胖的体型自惭形秽。因此他现在突然很尴尬，涨红了脸有些不知所措。

“怎么了？”吉姆有些不明所以。

“呃，我——”奥斯沃德看着吉姆大开到腹部的衬衫里隐隐约约露出的姣好身型，他依然保持着不错的身材。相比之下自己身体的每一块赘肉都将暴露在日光灯下了，这让他难以启齿。

“奥斯沃德？”吉姆凑上前追问。

“嗯……这些年，我对饮食一向很放纵……我——”奥斯沃德想要拐弯抹角地为自己突然的害羞辩解一下，但是吉姆吻了他的嘴角。

“你知道我不是因为你的外貌而爱上你的，是吗？嗯……当然，如果你问我，你的样子一直很可爱——”

“可爱并不是什么好词，用在我身上时。”奥斯沃德难以接受地皱起眉。

吉姆叹了口气，放弃了说服奥斯沃德的念头，他直起身子向后退。当奥斯沃德以为他搞砸了的时候，他看到吉姆拉起原本盖在他腿上的毯子，然后那个精神的男人垂下眼睛，弯腰把毯子盖在自己背上，也遮住了奥斯沃德的身体。吉姆钻在毯子下面，隔着丝绸睡衣亲吻奥斯沃德的肚子。奥斯沃德有些惊讶，但是他有些感激吉姆的举动，他觉得吉姆嘴唇上的暖意不仅流窜到他的腹股沟，更加蒸腾了他的胸口。

“现在呢？”吉姆的鼻息喷在奥斯沃德身上弄得他痒痒的。奥斯沃德扭动了一下身体，把手伸进毯子解开了带子。

得到奥斯沃德的默许后，吉姆闭上眼睛开始感受奥斯沃德的身体。他慢慢地吻遍每一寸柔软的肌肤。奥斯沃德仰头看着天花板，电视节目在深夜里已经结束了，散发着麻木的杂音，壁炉里燃烧的木柴发出噼啪声，和奥斯沃德偶尔漏出的低吟搅和在一起，让他没办法不把注意力全部集中在靠近自己阴茎的湿热嘴唇上。吉姆在昏暗中拉下奥斯沃德的内裤，他深深吸了一口，那是他有过一面之缘的奥斯沃德的体味，那天它还混杂着吉姆家里沐浴露的味道。但是现在只有奥斯沃德自己的味道了，一种沉静地、麝香一般的香味。吉姆吻了一下他的阴茎根部，他又想起刚才这个总是恬不知耻利用人心的罪犯突如其来的害臊情绪，没来由的笑了一声。

“吉姆？怎——唔！”吉姆突然抓住奥斯沃德的阴茎拉了两下，猝不及防下奥斯沃德惊呼一声。他有些气恼，拉开毯子，看到吉姆因为突然的光亮眯起眼，他因为报复得逞朝趴在自己双腿间的男人哼哼。

吉姆并不在意奥斯沃德一如既往的跌宕小情绪，他抓着奥斯沃德半立的阴茎，用舌头绕着冠状沟舔了一圈，然后对喘着粗气的奥斯沃德说：“我说了，很可爱。”

奥斯沃德抓紧毯子，吉姆没有给他思考的时间，卖力地吞吐着。当奥斯沃德射在吉姆嘴里的时候，他才注意到，沙发上一团乱，奥斯沃德的睡衣睡裤被脱下来揉杂成好几团，吉姆的衬衫也不知道在什么时候被扔在地毯上，壁炉里的火熄灭了，没有人打算再添柴。吉姆爬到奥斯沃德身边跟他交换了一个吻，奥斯沃德意识到吉姆嘴里陌生的味道属于自己，他涨红了脸。

奥斯沃德虽然很柔软，但是皮肤冰凉。吉姆不自觉地在他光滑的大腿上摩挲起来。奥斯沃德知道吉姆还硬着，他抓着吉姆的背心提议道：“变冷了，我们应该去卧室了。”

“嗯……”吉姆吻着奥斯沃德的脖子不想起身，“你知道吗，奥斯沃德，我以为你是去买下卑尔根的。”

“拜托吉姆，你以为我和那个年轻富豪布鲁斯韦恩一样夸张吗？买下整个星球日报只为追求一个小记者？还包了那周的哥谭晨报头条，说真的，这太典型了，纨绔子弟。”奥斯沃德不满的翻白眼，然后满足地接下吉姆抛来的一个浅吻，“我真是越来越搞不懂年轻人的爱情观了，喔，还有经商理念。”

“那你能放开旧观念来一场甜蜜的黄昏恋吗？”吉姆坐起身，他拉起奥斯沃德，给他披上丝绸睡衣，还捡起毯子裹在他身上。

“我已经在这么做了，不是吗？别忘了，詹姆斯，你才是那个固执又墨守成规的老侦探。”

“嗯哼，走着瞧吧。”吉姆撇撇嘴。

奥斯沃德有点生气，他知道自己的体重已经不能支持自己这样放纵的被他的爱人举起来了，尽管他知道吉姆的身体强壮如初，他仍然对自己有些生气。但他还是忍不住偷偷笑了起来。

“我可以听到你在笑，奥兹。”吉姆抱起奥斯沃德，把他抱到楼梯口，在奥斯沃德的坚持下，吉姆把他放了下来，两人亲吻着磕磕绊绊上楼。

吉姆把奥斯沃德带到了卧室床上，让他舒服的躺下，他问他：“要关灯吗？”

奥斯沃德感到他们都太愚蠢了，但是这是一种甜美的可笑，他笑个不停：“你到底想不想上我，詹姆斯戈登？如果你要关灯睡觉，我没意见。”

听罢吉姆朝奥斯沃德扑了过去，二人在一个充满情色的热吻中把彼此脱了个精光。吉姆根据奥斯沃德的指挥从床头柜抽屉里取出润滑油和避孕套，他快速地拆开包装然后坐到奥斯沃德双腿之间。吉姆把手贴在奥斯沃德右膝上小心地按摩：“奥斯沃德，我很抱歉我——”

“不必了，吉姆。我们都知道，道歉是无法弥补过去的。”奥斯沃德靠在柔软的枕头上看着吉姆，朝他眨眼，“但是你知道真正的补偿方式。”

吉姆纠起眉，朝奥斯沃德露出一个几乎无法察觉的笑容：“我会的，奥兹。”

奥斯沃德调整了一下姿势，吉姆在他的腰下面塞了一个羽毛枕头，又去座椅上拿了一个小靠枕垫在奥斯沃德右腿下面。吉姆把润滑油倒在手心，慢慢揉搓让它们变暖。同时他也没有让奥斯沃德干等，他一直吻着奥斯沃德，嘴上的湿气在奥斯沃德白嫩的皮肤上写下告白的诗句。

吉姆湿滑的手指划过奥斯沃德的囊袋时轻轻压了压，让躺在床上的人忍不住呻吟起来。当吉姆的手指在奥斯沃德的穴口试探的挤压了几次然后坚定地戳进去时，他和吉姆的呼吸都变沉重起来。

奥斯沃德睁大眼睛看着伏在自己上方的吉姆，背光下吉姆的眼睛沉淀下来，散发出欲望的黑色。他伸手搂住吉姆的脖子把他拉下来亲吻。吉姆安抚地咬着奥斯沃德的嘴唇，不知不觉中增加进入奥斯沃德的体内的手指数量。为了更加仔细的扩张，吉姆退到奥斯沃德的下身，这使奥斯沃德没有办法分散注意力，他只能一遍又一遍的感受吉姆分明的指节在自己屁股里的感受，他感觉到的肠口不受控制的收缩着，吉姆的手指带来异物感的同时又散发着令人兴奋的迷药味。就在他低头看着吉姆认真盯着自己下身的时候，他感觉吉姆曲起手指似乎在寻找着什么。

当吉姆的指腹终于找寻到那个小岛，奥斯沃德尖叫出声。奥斯沃德感觉眼睛闪了一道白光，他回过神看到吉姆朝他笑了起来。吉姆又在那个位置轻轻擦了两下，奥斯沃德难以忍受，他抽动大腿，把靠垫踢到了地上。

吉姆也很难受，他抽出手，简单的抚摸了几下自己的阴茎，快速带上避孕套之后就贴到奥斯沃德身上，他抓住奥斯沃德不安分的脚，将它们打得更开。吉姆握住坚硬的肉柱，抵着因为突然的抽空有些迷茫、不停收缩地后穴，他用半哑的声音说道：“我进来了。”

“请——”奥斯沃德张开嘴，空气却进入不了他的体内。他觉得他经过漫长的深呼吸，最终只是将吉姆的阴茎吸入身体。

屁股的麻木感传遍全身，奥斯沃德无法思考，吉姆闭着眼喘气，他们都在尽快适应。吉姆没有预兆地动了起来，奥斯沃德任凭本能大声呻吟，随着吉姆愈发熟练的推拉，奥斯沃德毫不吝啬的抒发爱意，吉姆在他支离破碎的语言中回应他，更加用力的朝先前找到的前列腺冲去。奥斯沃德在吉姆之前射了，精液滴在吉姆的腹部，又随着吉姆的挤压粘回他自己圆滚滚的肚子上。他的余韵还没过，就听到吉姆在自己耳边几乎失声的喊着自己的名字。

“奥斯沃德……奥斯沃德……奥兹……”

“来吧，詹姆斯。”奥斯沃德的声音像飘渺的圣歌，指引吉姆穿越意乱情迷的高潮来到伊甸园。

***

高潮过后吉姆精疲力尽，他简单地给用过的避孕套打了个结扔到垃圾桶里，然后给浴缸倒热水，因为奥斯沃德坚持要清理一下。吉姆套了一件睡衣帮奥斯沃德擦身体，他不想泡澡，他觉得自己会在浴缸里睡着。他看着奥斯沃德一脸满足的融化进泡泡浴，叹了口气。

“太遗憾了，没有新年礼物，”吉姆用夸张的口型说着。

“但是我可以透露给你礼物内容，”奥斯沃德指指浴缸，示意吉姆也清洗一下身体，“而且你还有机会获得‘它’。”

吉姆闻着香氛的气味有些犯困，不再那么倔强，他也打算快点让奥斯沃德洗完和他回到床上休息，所以他爬进浴缸，泡沫涌了出去，面对奥斯沃德不满的眼神，吉姆无辜地耸耸肩：”是什么？”

“嗯，看在你这么诚心想知道，我只是在想，也许我也能为你‘服务’？考虑到我是一个有极高学习天分的人。”奥斯沃德忽略了吉姆有些惊讶的目光，抓起一把泡泡吹起来。

“现在如何？”吉姆凑上来亲奥斯沃德。

“吉姆，那是一个奖励性质的礼物。”奥斯沃德回吻吉姆，他用湿漉漉的手抓住吉姆的后脑勺，“所以现在不行。”

考虑到他们为了明天的度假真的需要休息了， 吉姆捏了捏奥斯沃德的腰，然后帮奥斯沃德擦干了身子，给他披上一张毛毯。他们全裸着钻进被窝，奥斯沃德让吉姆靠着他，窗外遥远的教堂响起钟声，新年到了。

“那天在码头，你说我们的故事结束了。”

“所以？”奥斯沃德低头看着吉姆。

吉姆握住奥斯沃德贴在自己腰上的手：“所以，我想或许，我们可以开始新的故事。”

“就从替你和芭芭拉选一套新家开始。”奥斯沃德温柔地回握。

戈登吻了吻奥斯沃德脸颊上的雀斑，轻轻应了一声。

奥斯沃德发出咯咯的笑声：“一个有壁炉和停车场的、不会发霉的家。噢！还有，隔音一定要好。”

完


End file.
